


what I've tasted of desire

by neriine



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neriine/pseuds/neriine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux doesn’t like hot things. Except for Kylo Ren, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what I've tasted of desire

**Author's Note:**

> For [smol-hux](smol-hux.tumblr.com)'s Fluffy Friday  
> Title from Robert Frost's poem, Fire and Ice.

Being further below the surface, the sleeping quarters of Starkiller Base ran warmer than the frigid offices and workhalls above. Of them, Kylo Ren’s quarters ran the warmest. (This lead to many whispered theories about him actually being cold-blooded and needing to regulate his body temperature through external means. Kylo actually kept record of the most outlandish rumours he’d overheard about himself, and sometimes dreamt of one day making a presentation to debunk them in grand fashion.)

In truth, Kylo couldn’t withstand the temperatures that the officers and troopers, spending their entire lives aboard a bare-bones, chilly Star Destroyer or the like, found normal. However much he liked to question the ways in which the First Order raised their young, he couldn’t deny they were raised to better withstand the cold than him, whose ( _weak, foolish_ ) parents had raised planetside.

He thought he could be forgiven the small indulgence of a little warmth when he was trying to sleep, though, even if it only went so far as to ensure his nipples didn’t freeze off.  
  
It was within those warm quarters where Kylo now rested, having forgone his clothes entirely. Meditating, he found, was more effective if he couldn’t feel his robes brushing against his skin with every breath he took. The consistent press of the (comfortably warm) metal floor against his legs was more grounding when unhindered by irregular folds of material that bunched and pulled when he moved. 

He could feel the machinery of the weapon beneath him shifting, the double sensation of the vibrations through the floor and their presence in the Force a soothing rhythm to his thoughts. They focused him, clarified his mind, calmed him whenever he got too close to destroying anything vital.

Kylo yawned.

The sensations also made him sleepy.

The tiredness that had been lapping at the corners of his mind throughout the long hours he’d spent on duty suddenly rose up and engulfed him in a tsunami of exhaustion. He felt as though his connections to the galaxy around him had been draped with a thick and heady mist, dulling sharp edges and filling his mind with a pleasant and relaxing haze. Like someone had tied weights to his limbs and eyelids.

‘Maybe,’ Kylo thought, ‘I could lay back on the floor and rest my eyes for just a couple of minutes.’

 

Hux couldn’t stand the heat.  
Having spent the first four years of life on a planet where it rained (about nine days a week) and the other thirty aboard a ship, he’d had no time to be indulged in excess warmth. Heat wasn’t a comfort to him, instead bringing memories of fever and panic, the quickened pace of his heart echoing around half-remembered images of running from the only home he ever knew. Heat brought nausea and insomnia, and he was simply _too busy_ to deal with those during his allotted sleep hours.

Hux’s room sat on a private corridor running parallel to the bridge – a mere passage away from his seat of command, and as close to the icy surface as it could be.

The crisp sheets of his bed were always cool and comforting, leagues away from the thick and scratchy blankets that were all the Exiles could spare for the children who were the future of the Empire. Those blankets chafed raw, red marks on Armitage’s milky skin, and the fluff irritated his lungs and made him wheeze. All the blankets were burnt after a lice infestation coincided with a minor scarlatina outbreak, but Hux could still feel his skin crawl whenever he remembered them.

There was only one allowance he made towards heat, and he was making his way towards it instead of retiring to his own soft sheets.

There was a service elevator used mainly by droids that ran down directly opposite Kylo Ren’s door. It was out of the way, and therefore handy for surreptitiously travelling down to the hottest part of the base. Both his presence and his dress would spread embarrassing gossip like wildfire through the troops – he’d stripped down to a black vest and some (fairly tight) straight-legged training bottoms, a very different sight than his usual impeccable dress uniform.

Checking the coast was clear, Hux waited for Ren to open the door as he usually did when he felt Hux’s presence.

Nothing happened.

With a frown, Hux tapped on the door.

Still nothing.

Hux pulled off his glove with his teeth (with difficulty: the increase in temperature had already made his palms sweat) and typed his override code into the touchpad set in the doorframe.

The door slid open to reveal a softly-lit antechamber and no immediate sign of Ren.

'Ren?'

Stepping inside, Hux kicked his boots off and set his gloves down on the nearest surface, then moved to search for the knight in his bedroom.

‘Ren?!’

Hux could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he stared in disbelief at the completely naked man stretched out unconscious on his bedroom floor. Part embarrassment, part sudden griping fear, heightened by the heat, the pounding sound took over his mind for a long moment before he was able to collect himself.

Had Kylo been hurt? Had he collapsed from illness? Hux crouched down beside him and pressed his palm to the other’s forehead, then behind his ear.

He then sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. Why did he bother doing that? Everything felt hot to his hands – how could he tell whether Kylo had a fever or not?

Before Hux could mentally abuse himself further, a sleep-thickened groan cut through his thoughts.

‘…Hux?’

Kylo’s large hand groped blindly in Hux’s direction, snagging his shirt and pulling Hux closer to him. Propping himself up on one arm, Kylo hauled Hux until they were nose-to-nose.

‘What’re you doing here? At this time? Aren’t you a bit early?’ Hux could feel Kylo’s warm breath hit his face like a rush of relief as he spoke. Kylo was like a radiator, the smooth skin of his face brushing Hux’s in a way that felt like it set Hux’s skin aflame. Somehow, he couldn’t find it in him to hate this heat.

‘‘At this time’? ‘A bit early?’ This is the time we agreed I would come, Ren.’ Hux raised his eyebrow in mock scorn.

In response, Kylo yawned, then sat up and shuffled back until his back was against the wall.

‘Must’ve overslept. Sorry. I’m just so-‘ He yawned again.

‘Tired?’

‘…yes.’ Kylo sloppily hefted Hux onto his lap and buried his dark curls into the smaller man’s chest. ‘’s been a long day.’ He mumbled into Hux’s vest. He was evidently too tired for the activities they had been planning.

Propping his chin on Kylo’s (bare, soft, smooth, _kriff how dare his skin be so smooth_ ) shoulder, Hux tried to focus only on his breathing and _not_ on how warm and toned and naked his seat was.

It didn’t really work.

The thinner material of the training bottoms hid nothing, as Hux well knew. They were responsible for the complete trashing of the private senior officers’ training room one late night when it had only been him and Kylo around. The image of Kylo, panting, glistening with sweat, with a few whorls of hair stuck to his forehead, was arousing even from memory.

… _Kriff._ What a terrible time to remember that particular image. Hux felt himself stiffen further.

Kylo lifted his head and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Hux’s neck that made his body thrum and his toes curl.

‘That’s a nice memory you’ve got there,’ Kylo straightened his back and gently brought Hux’s forehead to his own. ‘Wanna see mine?’

A vision Hux had never seen before started playing in his mind.

It was Hux, stretched out on a mat under the harsh lights of the training room. He watched himself go slowly through his yoga positions, his spine arching like a cat’s, his flexible limbs moving from pose to pose with ease. Faintly, he could feel a body that was not his growing taut with arousal from watching, lungs that he could not control panting from exertion. He saw the flush rising on his own cheeks as he took longer and longer glances towards Kylo. It must have only been a minute or so but it felt like eons before the Hux on the mat was so distracted that he overbalanced out of a position and sat down with a thump. From this angle his pants somehow left even less to the imagination, the outline of his cock clearly visible straining against its confinement. He could even see how the grey of the fabric had darkened to black where his precum had soaked through.

Hux felt Kylo’s legs move forward, hesitant at first, then all in a rush. Hux could remember what happened next in perfect clarity (and so, he thought, did the cleaning droids left to salvage the room when it was over.)

In the present, Hux felt Kylo’s hands grasp at his hips and grind him down against the suddenly _very_ prominent erection underneath him. It startled a moan out of Hux.

‘I thought you were too tired for this!’ Hux yelped.  
  
‘You had no idea what you look like in those, do you?’ Kylo’s voice was a growl against his lips. The heat was surrounding Hux, threatening to sweep him away, but still Hux knew he could bear it. This was the only heat he desired.

‘You’ve got no idea what they make me want to _do_ to you.’ Kylo wove his hands through Hux’s hair, pulling him in for a searing kiss and thrusting up at him. Hux rocked back, relishing the velvety drag of Kylo’s bare cock against the seat of his pants. Kylo moaned at the sensation, and Hux repeated the motion a few times.

Kylo lifted Hux and pulled his dick up before settling Hux back down. Now, Hux could _see_ how hard Kylo was rather than feeling it. He was a dark red, dripping precum over the front of Hux’s pants, adding to the darkened patch already growing there.

Hux reached down and pulled his vest off. The hem caught Kylo’s cock and lifted it as well, trailing a sticky line up Hux’s soft stomach. He shivered from the sensation. (Not the cold. It was too damn hot in Kylo’s quarters for that.) Hands dropping to the waistband of his pants, Hux made to shimmy out of them, but felt Kylo catch his wrists.

‘Leave them on.’

‘But-‘

‘They’ll need to be washed anyway. What’s a bit more mess?’

Hux groaned at the image of the thighs and crotch of his training bottoms glazed with cum, and for the life of him couldn’t tell whether Kylo had pushed it towards him or whether he’d imagined it himself.

Kylo’s hands trailed from his wrists to his hips to his crotch, freeing Hux through his flies and slowly pumping him.

‘L-let me…’ Hux’s hands were trembling as much as his voice as he wrapped his hands around both of their cocks. Kylo’s was like fire against his hands, against his own. He wouldn’t last long, and from the precum slick under his palms he didn’t think Kylo would either.

Kylo leant forward and began kissing Hux’s neck again, his cooling saliva the only chill Hux felt. In response, Hux moved his hands at a faster pace.

‘O-oh _Hux_ ,’ As Kylo’s hips started thrusting back against Hux’s hand, he moved from simply kissing Hux’s neck to sucking at it and biting it. He peppered the marks from Hux’s chin to his shoulderblades – a very small, rational part of Hux’s brain started to complain about how visible Kylo’s lovebites would be next shift, but the rest of his brain couldn’t find it to care.

‘Hux! I’m, I’m gonna- I- _I love_ -‘ Kylo cut off with a soft wail as he spasmed, clinging to Hux while white-hot ropes of his cum splattered all over Hux’s lap and his twitching cock. The heat became overwhelming, the sensations of Kylo surrounding Hux until there was nothing left to think about but him. To look down and see his cock covered in Kylo’s essence, pressed up against the larger member like it was made to be there, was enough to send Hux over the edge as well. His vision whited out and all he could comprehend was _Kylo, Kylo, Kylo_ as they rocked each other through their orgasms.

The only sound Hux could hear was their heavy breathing, not in sync with each other, but creating an even rhythm that soothed his pounding heart. As the fogginess of orgasm cleared from his mind, he realised with a start what Kylo had said when he came. The heat flooded back into his head, making him feel like he was watching and hearing everything from a distance. It felt like all the blood was rushing from his crotch to his head.

‘…Kylo?’

All he could see of the knight was his dark curls, still burrowed into the crook of Hux’s neck.

‘Are you…’ He trailed off. Okay? Ready to sleep? _In love with me?_ He clamped down on that thought as quickly as it had come into his mind. Although he was aching to pursue Kylo's words, he understood that it was a conversation for a more alert time when sleep wasn’t hazing his vision and dulling his mind. 

Hux moved his shoulder away from Kylo’s face and cupped it in his hands. It was burning hot, he realised, and when he saw how deep Kylo’s blush was he understood why.

Instead of saying anything, he leant in and pressed a soft kiss to Kylo’s lips, then pulled him to his feet. Staggering the three steps to Kylo’s messy bed on wobbly legs, he collapsed onto the mattress. As Kylo curled up around him on the bed, he clumsily peeled off his filthy training pants and kicked them onto the floor. Kylo felt like a furnace against him, warm breath tickling the sweat-damp hairs clinging to the nape of Hux’s neck. Despite the heat clinging to every pore of his skin, despite the whirr and clank of the machines adding to the temperature, he felt himself slipping into sleep. The band of Kylo's arms gave him a security he felt nowhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ice' instalment ft. Kylo Ren, the cold, and Real Talk with Real Folks coming up next Friday! I'm also considering writing up the Training Room Incident in full.


End file.
